Mini-Kuzco
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Después de graduarse en la escuela, ¡por fin!, Kuzco vuelve a sentar su trasero en el trono del Imperio Inca. ¡Poom baby! Pero cuando parecía que todo iba a ir de perlas, un nuevo plan de Yzma pone a prueba la madurez tambaleante del emperador. ¿Esa pequeña Mini-Kuzco es una bendición o una maldición? ¿Será Kuzco un buen padre? ¿Por qué que se ha hecho de noche de repente?


**Okey, okey, okey, aquí viene la frase del día para mi y que ya se que repito mucho, deberían hacerla mi gag oficial: ¡NO ME PUDE RESISTIR!**

 **Se supone que Kikim (Mini-Kuzco) iba a ser un OC para Descendants como hija de Kuzco como personaje secundario, ¡NO TENÍA PENSADO HACERLA PERSONAJE PROTAGONICO! ¡Pero que carajo! La sangre de Kuzco corre por sus venas, se lo merece.**

 **Así que aquí está la historia de Kuzca... *Kikim le da una merecida bofetada*, perdón, de Kikim :3 Por supuesto que siendo mi OC, la niña no iba a nacer normal, ¡ninguno de mis OC's lo hace! Algún día optaré por el clásico de "la miel, las flores y las abejas"... pero ese día no es hoy :3**

 **IMPORTANTE: Un gran agradecimiento para mis amigas y compañeras fanfikers: Est Fragmentum, Moon Erebos y Yusefan Halackti Fanny Alejo, quienes me ayudaron a escojer un nombre para esta pequeñaja. Si no fuera por ellas, Kikim nunca habría tenido un nombre decente :D**

 **Ahora, por favor, disfrutar de la historia. Espero sea de vuestro agrado :3**

* * *

 **— MINI-KUZCO —**

 **1**

* * *

Cinco años.

Cinco largos, cinco soporíferos, cinco insufribles años.

Ah, la humilde vida del plebeyo... sin duda Kuzco nunca la iba a echar de menos... puede que un poco. Casi nada. Pero algo... ¡Eso cuenta!

¡Aunque ya no importa! Kuzco ya paso sus años de instituto, ahora convertido en un hombre joven de veintitres años, vuelve a ser legalmente Emperador. ¿Qué bien, verdad? Pues tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia para con antes, solo es el mismo crio malcriado con cinco años más... ¡ah, sí! Y todo ese rollo Pachá le grabó a fuego sobre amistad, lealtad, las buenas intenciones sin esperar nada a cambio y bla, bla, bla... ¡vamonos ya a la parte buena!

Cinco años.

Sin contar con los dieciocho años anteriores, cinco años.

¡Tuvo cinco desesperantes y llenos de fracasos años! ¡Con sus 1.826 días y sus 423.824 horas! Todo ese tiempo tuvo a Kuzco en la palma de su mano, rebajado a un simple estudiante de secundaria y teniendo que vivir en casa del jefe de la aldea como un vulgar plebeyo y, la parte que más le gustaba, con su paso al palacio vedado. ¡Vedado! Mientras ella lo tenía enteriiiiito para si misma... ¡Y AUN ASÍ NO PUDO ASESINAR A KUZCO!

— ¡Todo es tu culpa, Kronk, gorila sin cerebro! —la momia..., err, digo Yzma, descargó la furia que eso le provocaba volcando una de las mesas de su laboratorio "secreto", con tubos de ensallo y todo. Los cuales se rompieron nada más hacer contacto con el suelo.

— ¿Mía por qué? —se quejó el pobre de Kronk, que no era capaz de entender el ramalazo de furia de la anciana.

La mujer estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, se acercó a su ayudante con su cara de siempre, la de pocos amigos... para sorpresivamente lanzarle una sonora bofetada.

— ¡Auch, eso dolio! —lejos de tratar defenderse o de devolver el golpe, Kronk hizo un infantil y desvalido puchero mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada.

— ¡Y MÁS QUE TE VA A DOLER! —rugió ella, fuera de si— Todo este tiempo estudiaste con él, salias de acampada con él, siempre erais enviados al aula de castigo a la vez. ¡Lo hacíais todo juntos! _Siempre_ estabas con él. ¡Era tan fácil como clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda en cuanto menos se lo esperase y pufff, problema resuelto!

Kronk se rascó la nuca.

— No te sigo —dijo el hombre, provocando que Yzma se llevase las manos a la cabeza. Solo cinco años más, solo cinco años más...— ¿De quién hablas?

— ¡POR SUPUESTO DE KUZCO! —explotó Yzma, la frase reverberando por todas las paredes del laboratorio.

Como detestaba la memoria de pez de Kronk.

Él por su parte parpadeó un par de veces, perdido, para después alzar las cejas. ¿Por qué Yzma tenía que decir siempre cosas tan raras?

— ¿Por qué iba yo a matar a Kuzco? Es mi mejor amigo, aparte del Sr. Ardilla, claro.

Claro, como no, manda al imbécil a hacer el trabajo sucio y el imbécil irá y se hará amigo del objetivo, pero de verdad. Un clásico.

— ¿Qué por qué...? ¡Kronk, tú trabajas para mi! ¡Y yo odio a Kuzco, se interpone entre el trono y yo! ¡Así que si yo te digo que mates a Kuzco, tú no cuestionas y lo haces! ¿O es qué no quieres cobrar?

Kronk abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

— Espera, ¡¿tú odias a Kuzco?! —exclamó alarmado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta justo ahora y nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Oh, sí, realmente odiaba al estúpido Kronk y su estúpida memoria de pez.

— P-p-pero... ¡tú cuidaste a Kuzco desde que era un bebé! ¡Se supone que deberías quererle!

¿Por qué tenía Kronk que recordarle su mayor fallo del pasado? ¡Sí, ella crió a Kuzco! Pegó un gran resbalón, fue débil, pero vaya si no hizo un gran trabajo criando a un malcriado déspota... que mala suerte que fuera justo el detalle de haberle hecho un déspota que Kuzco se fue en su contra y ya no le quedaba más remedio que matar a su mayor creación... pero sin duda el detalle de que el joven ya no fuera tan malcriado ni tan déspota como antaño por culpa del metido de Pachá, le dolía más. ¡Había mancillado su creación con pureza y buenas intenciones! ¡Maldito seas, campesino!

Pero ella era lista, erró una vez. Ya no más. Nunca volvería a caer bajo el embrujo de los bellos ojos de un bebé de nuevo. Se lo había prometido a si misma... Aunque claro, también se había prometido acabar con Kuzco lo más rápido posible y cinco años después aun estaba sin resultados... pero era culpa de Kronk.

— Acercate, voy a contarte un pequeño "secreto" —le dijo con falsa calma. Sí, secreto de dominio público.

— ¡Hou, un secreto, un secreto! —Kronk dio palmadas, emocionado— ¡Gane una insignia al mejor guardando secretos cuando era Inca-scout!

Yzma rodó los ojos, ni que le interesara su vida. Kronk se acercó unos pasos a ella y se puso a su altura, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

— Más cerca... sí, ahí, perfecto: ¡YO MATÉ A LOS PADRES DE KUZCO, CABE ESO EN TU CABEZA LLENA DE AIRE!

Como si no fuese obvio.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó separándose de ella, de lo más alarmado, pero luego se tranquilizó—... Tiene sentido, pero ¿por qué?

No había duda, Yzma se merecía con creces ganar una insignia a gramola para tener que repetirle siempre la misma cantinela.

— ¡PARA SER EMPERATRIZ, KRONK, QUIERO SER EMPERATRIZ! ¡LA CORONA EN MI CABEZA! ¡EN LA MIA, NO EN LA SUYA! —dicho eso agarró un mazo, con el que hizo añicos sin piedad uno de los mil millones de bustos con la cara del joven emperador.

— ¡Ah, claro, lo de siempre! —al fin Kronk comprendía, los ojos brillandole en reconocimiento— No sé donde tengo hoy la cabeza.

— Para empezar no tienes cabeza —susurró Yzma, con ese último grito casi se había quedado afónica.

— ¿Qué? —quiso saber él, que no había escuchado, tan acostumbrado que estaba a los gritos de la mujer.

— ¡QUE NO TIENES CABEZA, BESUGO!

— Wow, wow, wow —Kronk movió las manos, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Gritas mucho, ¿sabias?

Tiiipico.

A Yzma le entró un tic en el ojo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Vete, mejor vete y ve a ver que es lo que está haciendo Kuzco —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para no tener que verle delante—. No sé, quedate con sus puntos débiles y esas cosas.

A estas alturas ya dudaba que los tuviera.

— ¡En seguida! —exclamó emocionado haciendo un salido militar, para después desaparecer como alma que lleva el diablo.

Viéndose sola, Yzma volvió a colocar la mesa volcada en su sitio, para seguidamente darse repetidos golpes en la cabeza con ella. ¡Matar a sus padres fue estúpidamente fácil! ¡Intentar acabar con él se había cconvertido en un dolor de muelas para un plebeyo! Por mucho que molestará, no había manera de deshacerse de él. ¿Por qué demonios Kuzco no quería morir? Vamos, por ella, que lo crió cuando no tenía porque. Gruñó iracunda. Ah, aquellos hermosos años en los que Kuzco era un niño del que se encargaban las niñeras reales y ella gobernaba el Imperio por él. ¡La vida perfecta, había sido tan feliz! Pero al maldito se le dio por crecer y reclamar el trono "que le pertenecía por derecho", como si fuera tan fácil como decir "¡Ya voy a cumplir dieciocho años, ese es mi trono! Fuera, momia esquelética". De hecho, así de fácil había sido.

Podría haberle manejado, claro que sí, ¡pero tuvo que aparecer Pacha y enseñarle a valerse por si mismo! ¡Adios a su marioneta perfecta! Y ahora la marioneta no quería ser tirada a la basura.

La vida era tan cruel.

Si solo Kuzco nunca hubiera conocido a Pacha, si el joven siguiera comiendo de la palma de su mano, como antaño...

Yzma levantó rapidamente la cabeza de la mesa con una gran sonrisa macabra dividiendo su rostro. Lo que consiguió de forma natural en 18 años... podía agilizar el tiempo con sus antiguas habilidades y conseguirlo en un día.

¡Era genial, genial, genial!

Sin perder un segundo más, la mujer se puso manos a la obra, ansiosa. Kuzco, preparate para ser destronado por tu propia esencia.

* * *

Kronk nunca había tenido problemas para desplazarse dentro del palacio. Antaño había sido el hecho de ser el ayudante de la consejera real lo que le abría las puertas del ostentoso, muy alto y dorado lugar con forma de rostro humano, sin tener necesidad de darle ninguna explicación a los guardias. Ahora, desde que Kuzco regresó con el graduado escolar, una sonrisa triunfal imborrable en su cara y un pie bastante colérico con el que él mismo lanzó a Yzma de una patada por la ventana, era el hecho de ser buen amigo del emperador lo que le abría las puertas.

El joven de sangre real no era idiota, sabía que Yzma seguía con sus andadas en su laboratorio "secreto" y que Kronk todavía estaba con ella es sus ratos libres, pero tenía suficiente confianza en que la estratosférica estupidez de Kronk era un impedimento fiable de que pudiera ocurrirle realmente algo malo a su real persona, como siempre había sido.

La verdad, no sabía porque Yzma aun lo aguantaba, si era quien le fastidiaba todos sus planes. Su real persona lo admitía a su lado, solo porque el cocinero, explorador, sirviente del "mal", recien graduado y tonto oficial del Imperio era un tipo gracioso y tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucha vida social en su larga experiencia como chico corriente, aparte de él y Malina. Por eso y solo por eso le aguantaba, o eso es lo que quería creer, antes de aceptar de que lo quería a su lado porque en esos cinco años Kronk se había convertido en un amjjjj... en un amigjjjj... en eso que el resto de pobres mortales valora sabe Inti porque.

El hombre entró en la sala real tarareando alguna canción de los Inca-Scouts. Tan jovial como Pedro por su casa, subió las exageradas escaleras hasta el trono en tres zancadas y se colocó al lado del trono de Kuzco, quien se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero ni se digno a girar la cabeza y saludarle. No había nadie al lado del emperador, descontándole a él en ese mismo momento. Kuzco ya no tenía consejera, no se había preocupado por encontrar otra, pues sentía que no necesitaba más consejera que su propia cabeza, que al igual que el resto de él era algo prodigioso, o eso se creía en todo su ego. Muchos dentro del palacio le temían a esa decisión, Kuzco había madurado, sí, pero no lo suficiente. Aun así, ¿quién es el lindo que se atreve a expresarlo en palabras?

— ¡Hey, Kuzco, amigo! —¡esa era la palabra! ... Sonaba horrible.

Un Kuzco de veintres años, medio tumbado, casi hundido en el mantón azul de su trono, los ojos hundidos en extremo aburrimiento, siguió sin dignarse a juntar miradas con Kronk. En vez de ello, estiró pesadamente su brazo en un gesto que habría sido altanero, si no hubiera estado taaaan aburrido.

— No ahora, Kronk —musitó el emperador con un suspiro de reproche, el que le faltaba— ¿Qué no ves qué estoy atendiendo las exigencias de Tipo? No estoy para aguantarte.

— Emm... ¿majestad? —murmuró el pobre hombre que estaba a los pies del trono del joven emperador—, me llamo Chiko, no Tipo.

— ¡Tu nombre no le interesa a nadie! —exclamó Kuzco en un exabrupto, que le hizo levantar parcialmente el trasero de su trono, haciéndole ver más o menos amenazante desde esa altura.

Kronk se echó unos pasos hacía atrás con el rostro teñido de sorpresa. El pobre Chiko también se echó hacía atrás, lleno de pavor, encogido sobre si mismo.

Kuzco, de repente consciente de que había estado mal lo que dijo, se permitió tomar dos respiraciones lentas, para calmar sus nervios y se volvió a hundir en el trono con muy poca gracia.

Se había pasado toda la mañana escuchando a los campesinos y ya le estaba hartando. Pero no podía simplemente cancelar las citas y dejar que se fueran acumulando, él ya no era ese Kuzco libre de remordimientos (y los remordimientos eran jodidos, insoportables, no le gustaba sentirlos)... Como le gustaría volver a ser ese Kuzco, ese cuyos ojos solo veían los glamurosos derechos que le otorgaba su estatus, en vez de sus agotadores deberes que ya no podía pasar por alto, si no quería aguantar, una vez más, la mirada decepcionada de Pacha, ese placebo de padre. Le hubiera gustado que esa mirada y todo lo que había implícito en ella le importase un comino, pero para esos nuevos ojos esa mirada era importante. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo se habría cargado esa idea suya de Kuzco-Topia y nunca habría conocido al campesino (también habría sido asesinado por Yzma, pero había aprendido que nada era perfecto, ni tan siquiera él, a regañadientes lo había aceptado). Pero no se podía volver hacía atrás, así que Chiko pagaba el pato por abrir la boca.

— Disculpa —agradecía que esa palabra ya no le quemase la boca... demasiado, Chicha realmente había hecho milagros como placebo de madre—. Continúa con tus exigencias, son muy interesantes.

Por mucho que eso chocara con lo anterior y lo que decía su rostro.

El campesino se tranquilizó, volvió a abrir la boca y...

— ¿Qué Tipo no es el nombre del hijo de Pacha? —recordó Kronk de pronto.

— Callate —siseo Kuzco entre dientes, no dispuesto a admitir que extrañaba su vida en la casa del hombre con su esposa e hijos de forma demasiado inconsciente.

La única familia que había tenido.

Kronk no era tonto... para lo que le interesaba. Se dio cuenta de esa "debilidad" y la anotó mentalmente... realmente tenía ahí mucho espacio libre para anotar cosas.

— ¿Sabes qué, Chiko? ¡Es suficiente! —sentenció el emperador, de repente en tono jovial, con muchas ganas de darle el carpetazo. Bajó del trono y se puso a su altura, Kronk le siguió desde atrás.

Kuzco no se lo pensó dos veces para posar su real mano en el hombro del hombre... pero tampoco apretó. Nunca apretaba y más le valía al campesino no devolverle el contacto.

— Pronto tus terrenos serán vallados —le aseguró con una sonrisa fingida. Lo haría, claro que daría la orden, pero eso no le obligaba a estar entusiasmado por ello.

— Lo que quería era trabajar más terreno... —musitó el hombre, no queriendo que el emperador le volviera a gritar.

— ¡Mas terreno, entonces! —Kuzco le dio un par de palmadas amistosas... y una tercera lo suficientemente fuerte, no para hacer daño, pero sí para captar el mensaje— No lo olvidaré.

Chiko asintió, se despidió con una reverencia y salió casi corriendo de la sala.

El rostro jovial de Kuzco se desfiguró y formó una mueca mirando hacía la salida por la que había desaparecido Chiko.

Soltó un gritó desesperado sin importar que el sonido sobrepasara las paredes ni que Kronk estuviera delante. Ningún guardia se sobresaltó. Sabían que el emperador no corría peligro, lo que pasaba es que era un caprichoso frustrado.

— ¡No estamos en guerra con nadie! ¡No hay hambruna! ¡El sol luce por encima de nuestras cabezas! ¡No hay delincuencia (aparte de Yzma)! ¡Los campos dan una siembra perfecta! ¡Los vejestorios están tan activos como jóvenes y tardan en morir! ¡VIVIR AQUÍ ES UN SUEÑO! —tomó con sus manos la túnica de Kronk y lo zarandeó cuan grande era, usándole de placebo como juguete anti estrés. Después se derrumbó sobre él— ¡Y aun así tienen quejas...! Tantas quejas. Nunca se sacian —jadeó frustrado mientras se separaba de Kronk, decidiendo ignorar el pinchazo de culpabilidad porque eso le había recordado su insaciable sed de caprichos inútiles de antaño— Amo mi Imperio, ¡pero odio mi Imperio!

— Eso no tiene sentido, ¿lo odias o lo amas? —el más grande y con menos cerebro de los dos puso una pose pensativa durante unos momentos, temiendo que si tuviera sentido pero él no era suficientemente inteligente como para encontrárselo... y así era— Me rindo, no doy más de mi.

El emperador le miró fijamente, cuan acostumbrado estaba a esa frase... De repente Kronk era un estorbo a su karma mental. Quería estar solo para poder autocompadecerse de si mismo a gusto, maldita fuera.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido, Kronk?

La montaña de músculos casi consiguió formar un signo de interrogación con su cara.

— ¿A mi? Nada, ¿me falta algo? —comenzó a palparse la túnica algo nervioso... como si esta tuviera bolsillos en los que hubiera podido guardar algo, en primer lugar.

Kuzco se sintió tentado a iniciarse al mundo de la bebida estupidizante llamada alcohol al ver en acción a tan patético ser... no por primera vez. Decidió cambiar esa tentación simplemente sentándose al pie de la escalinata de oro, suspirar furibundo y girar levemente la mirada en gesto hosco de rechazo. Sabia decisión.

"Sí, te falta un cerebro... considerando que a lo mejor alguna vez lo tuviste" —pensó, siendo lo suficientemente cortés para no decirlo en voz alta.

Uno pensaría que después de cinco años asistiendo a clases con ese sujeto, te acabarías acostumbrando a sus miras tan cortas. Pues no. ¿Cómo demonios Kronk consiguió pasar los cursos y graduarse, solo repitiendo curso la misma vez que él lo hizo? Todo eso apestaba a plan de la momia de Yzma. Uno fallido, pues seguía entero.

— Quería decir, ¿por qué estás aquí?

— ¡Ah! Eso tiene mucho más sentido —antes de que el otro tuviera oportunidad de juntar miradas, Kronk se apresuró a sentarse en el suelo, frente a él, quedando ambos rostros a la misma altura.

Regla número uno del emperador Kuzco: **¡NO SE TOCA!** Regla número dos: Nunca des la impresión de ser más alto que él (a no ser que lo seas, pues eso no tiene caso).

Kronk tenía esas reglas grabadas a fuego en su mente, pero tendría que modernizarse, pues esas eran las reglas del anterior Kuzco. Este Kuzco tenía mayores preocupaciones a que se diera la impresión de ser inferior a alguien por el mero hecho de haberse sentado; y le importaba lo mismo que Kronk se sentará en el suelo a que de repente saliera despedido por los aires sin explicación lógica. Nada. De hecho, estuvo tentado a llamar a los guardias y ordenar que lo lanzasen por una ventana, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió. ¿Sentido común? No, arrepentimiento adelantado por haberse atrevido a desear eso. Kronk tenía algo de importancia para él. Nada tangible hecho de oro y brillantes ni eso, pero... _algo._

— Pues trato de averiguar tus puntos débiles para decírselos a Yz... —la ceja enarcada de Kuzco y la risilla que este no pudo contener hicieron a Kronk darse cuenta de que le estaba largando al emperador algo que no le debería estar largando. _Upps._ Casi le decía a Kuzco sobre los maléficos deseos de Yzma (¿casi?)— ¡Quiero decir! Solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi buen amigo, Kuzco.

"Lo he clavado" —pensaba para si, creyendo que había enmendado bien y rápido su error.

— ¡No me digas! —exclamó el larguirucho de pronto— ¿estas deprimido?

— No, la verdad es que soy muy feliz —aseguró Kronk con una sonrisa. No entendía a que venía eso pero agradecía la pregunta.

— ¡Entonces no tengo que soportarte, fuera! —y para hacer énfasis señaló la salida.

— Pero, ¿por qué? —Kronk se veía perdido.

— Porque no estas deprimido, por lo cual no estoy obligado por nuestra relación de amijj... amissjjjj... ¡tad! ¡amistad!, eso, a levantarte el animo porque no lo necesitas. ¡Por lo que adiós! —no había duda, si quieres un buen amigo, relacionate con Kuzco—. Aun tengo que dar las ordenes para cumplir con las suplicas de los campesinos, pasarlas ante notario para que se cumplan, ¡y así verme genial! Y necesito hacerlo antes de que se me olvide alguna, por lo que sea.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente las apuntas? Así no se te olvidarán.

Era un idiota, un reverendo idiota, por eso el de sangre real odiaba cuando el sentido común de ese reverendo idiota superaba al suyo, pocas veces, pero eso fastidiaba bastante.

— No hay suficiente papel en el Imperio, Kronk —respondió como excusa de forma cortante, ocultando lo tonto que se sentia porque a él no se le hubiera ocurrido eso tan simple que caía de cajón.

— Pues ordena que fabriquen más —rebatió el otro de forma inocente, en verdad eso no había sido con segundas.

Kuzco se levantó frotandose las sienes, dándose a si mismo paciencia.

— He dicho que fuera —prefería darle carpetazo a tratar de explicarle el significado y el uso de la ironía. Más que nada porque lo último le llevaría toda la vida.

Pero para cuando la masa de músculos se levantó disponiéndose a irse, un hombre bajito y gordo apareció en la sala. Kuzco bufo sonoramente ante la presencia del mismo tipo como-se-llame que en su tiempo de estudiante no dejaba de recordarle que bajara sus humos y su altivez, pues ya no era un emperador... pero ahora volvía a serlo... al parecer eso no era suficiente para librarse del hombre...

— Disculpad la intromisión, Mi Emperador —Kuzco mostró una sonrisa felina por eso, que bien sentaba que los que se aprovecharon de él cuando era un cualquiera volvieran a agachar la cabeza y poner el rabo entre las piernas en su presencia. Esta vez no por nacimiento, si no porque se había ganado el estatus del pico de la pirámide social por méritos propios—, pero el nuevo lote de jóvenes casaderas ha llegado.

La sonrisa se fue de nuevo. Lote. Ese hombre había comparado a esas chicas con un simple lote, como quien vende un 2x1 de fruta en el mercadillo.

— Te ordeno que tengas más respeto por las mujeres —sentenció Kuzco de manera siseante.

No supo exactamente como pasó, pero Malina y su portentosa inteligencia siempre habían sido buenas a la hora de atar a Kuzco con la cuerda corta para casi cualquier cosa. La joven campesina había entrado en la vida del emperador pisando fuerte, haciéndose respetar, y pisando fuerte se había quedado. Y siendo como era la única joven que el emperador conocía realmente, en su inconsciencia ella era la representación del resto de mujeres. Seres inteligentes que pisaban fuerte y que más valía hacerles caso, o lo pagabas caro. Kuzco todavía tenía en su cuerpo lindos recuerdos de eso en forma de moretones, sobretodo en su cabeza. Por supuesto, no todas eran así, pero Malina lo era, Chicha lo era y Chica estaba en camino de serlo ¿qué más necesitaba para probar su teoría? (Yzma por supuesto estaba descartada, ella no era una mujer, era un bicho).

El hombre como-se-llame se refrotó las manos, nervioso y algo azorado.

— Como guste, Mi Emperador, pero... ya es momento de elegir esposa, le están esperando.

El momento fue hace cinco años, en realidad, pero ahí seguían. Con Kuzco profundamente enamorado de su soltería. Cierto fue que por dos años Malina le hizo perder el norte, pero con el paso del tiempo (y de muchos, muchos, muchos, pero muchos, rechazos cortantes), fue perdiendo el interés en ella hasta desistir. Ahora ya no sentía más que una amistad por ella y lo agradecía. ¡Seguiría disfrutando de su soltería, costara lo que costara, ninguna mujer del mundo le merecía! (lo que en otras palabras se podría deducir que la chica le había castrado algo más que su personalidad altiva, bien y con arte).

— No estoy interesado, diles que lo lamento mucho, aunque no sea cierto, pero han perdido el tiempo —le deshechó con un movimiento de muñeca.

— ¡Pero majestad...! —el hombre no pudo evitar el gallo que le salió al obligarse a si mismo a morderse la lengua, si no quería salir despedido por la ventana.

¿En dónde quedaron los últimos buenos años en los que podía golpear al chico en la cabeza con sus papeles cuándo no le ponía atención? Desde luego detestaba que esa cabeza estuviera de nuevo coronada, si aun no se atrevía a trabajar como era debido.

— ¡No me casaré! —estalló Kuzco, tomándolo por los hombros y elevándolo en el aire para zaradearle un tanto— Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. No pienso convertir en emperatriz a una completa desconocida. Convierte eso en una proclama real, listillo.

El hombre no supo si le estaba retando, o si se lo estaba ordenando. Esperaba fuera lo primero. No se atrevió a preguntar.

— Pero majestad, necesitáis descendencia...

Kuzco se quedó helado por un momento y luego lo bajo lentamente al suelo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se le notaba perdido. Detestaba sentirse perdido.

Por eso como-se-llame sintió esa pregunta como un "habla ahora o muere", sobretodo por como le miraba el joven. Pero Kuzco había aprendido que valía la pena escucharle... algunas veces.

Como-se-llame sin duda no se esperaba eso. Creía que el hecho caía de cajón.

Kronk, todavía presente y bastante interesado en la escena, le tomó el relevo y habló por él.

— Creo que trata de decir que debes tomar una esposa para tener un hijo con ella y así tener tu línea sucesoria asegurada —aseguró Kronk de forma tranquila, luego se encogió de hombros—. O puede que no, suelo equivocarme en estas cosas.

Demasiado tarde, Kuzco se puso pálido de repente y abrió su boca en una legítima expresión de horror, la cual en segundos se transformó en una de tremendo asco. Observó al bajito hombre que se retorcía las manos, deseando tener el poder de asesinar con la mirada.

— Tú pretendías que yo... con una de esas vulgares... —¿quién era quien no respetaba a las mujeres ahora? Bah, tranquilas féminas del mundo, es así con todos quienes no sean su reflejo. Pero su sorpresa era del tamaño de Imperio entero. Desde que habían comenzado a meterle prisa para desposar a una mujer, tenía la oscura y absurda idea de que lo hacían porque querían ver coronada a una sustituta suya y que no le querían a él de emperador... Después de que fue echado del palacio esa percepción errónea solo se intensificó... Incluso su enamoramiento por Malina había sido puramente platónico... nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza...— ¡DYUUUUUHHHH! ¡Asqueroso pervertido!

— Mi Emperador, si me permitís, creo que estáis sacando las cosas de quicio sin...

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para desear el fin de la pureza de mi Hercúleo cuerpo? —Kuzco no le escuchaba y menos mal que no lo hacía o habría sido peor— ¡Fuera! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡GUARDIAS!

Dos armarios de hombres con el cuerpo totalmente pintado de rojo y azul aparecieron a la velocidad de la luz y agarraron a como-se-llame cada uno por un hombro y lo elevaron en el aire sin dificultad, esperando ordenes.

Kuzco se acercó peligrosamente al hombre pálido e inmovilizado. ¡Él solo hacía su trabajo!

— No existe nadie, ¿entiendes?, _nadie_ merecedor de tal _privilegio_ como lo es pasar una noche conmigo. **¡NADIE!**

El pobre por poco se queda sordo, era un milagro que no hubiera sido así

— Esposas a mi... —masculló entre dientes— Guardias, arro...

— ¡Espera! —antes de que Kuzco pudiera decir "arrojadle al agujero más profundo que encontréis, después de hacerlo más profundo", una bombilla se encendió en la mente del hombre de baja estatura. Suspiró aliviado para sus adentros cuando Kuzco enarco una ceja, más interesado que herido en su orgullo por eso— Me he equivocado, su majestad, lo siento, las damas que esperan no aspiran a ser sus esposas, si no... ¡sus consejeras!

Esperaba realmente que se creyera esa mentira. Pasaron unos terribles segundos de silencio en la sala, solo roto por Kronk en su propio mundo, tarareando algo que parecía ser algo así como "tock tiqui-ti tock".

— Guardias, soltadle —terminó por ordenar el larguirucho— y retiraos.

Estos hicieron lo mandado, dejando que el otro aterrizara de culo sin ninguna consideración. Kuzco se meso unos cuantos mechones de su media melena negra como boca de lobo, mientras el otro se ponía difícilmente en pie. Al final lo consiguió porque Kronk se apiadó de él y le extendió una mano.

— ¿Consejeras? Creí haber dicho que no quería ninguna sustituta de Yzma, con solo una momia loca detrás de mi deseando enterrarme es mas que suficiente.

— Lo sabemos, su majestad, pero... —¡por Inti! ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Piensa cerebro, piensa— La noticia de que el puesto estaba vacante se extendió como la pólvora... y se presentaron aquí... eran demasiadas, Mi Emperador.

— Eran demasiadas, eran demasiadas... —repitió Kuzco de manera denigrante, chasqueando su lengua en disgusto, ¿qué le había hecho Yzma a su sistema de seguridad?— ¿y por qué dijiste jóvenes casaderas, huh?

— Supongo que fue la fuerza de la costumbre, Mi Emperador.

Otros tres segundos de silencio incómodo.

— ... Está bien, ¡hora de hacer entrevistas de trabajo! —estaba muerto si su cerebro dejaba de trabajar así de rápido.

Kuzco apretó el paso, de repente ansioso. ¿Otra consejera? No quería a ninguna realmente, pero ya que se lo ofrecían delante de las narices... La cosa prometía.

Como-se-llame le siguió el paso esperando que su mentira improvisada no se descubriera. El emperador dijo que no convertiría a una desconocida en la emperatriz. Tal vez, si solo tal vez, tenía la suerte de que el joven se enamorase de la que fuera a elegir como "consejera" con el paso del tiempo (cosa altamente improbable, si se me permite decir) y la desposaba a pesar de sus duras palabras, a lo mejor el Imperio Inca podia llegar a tener un heredero al trono. Esperaba que la chica escogida, si es que iba a haber una, ojalá sí, le siguiera el paripé. Aunque era algo arriesgado, se había vuelto una salida indispensable.

Nadie sospechaba de que ese día en que Kuzco iba a tener descendencia, el cual parecía muy alejado en el tiempo, en realidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

La magia se concentraba en el laboratorio. Oscura, pesada, una con la que nunca se debe coquetear, a no ser que vayas en serio.

Magia de los muertos que deseaban desesperadamente volver a la vida, poco les importaba ya si lo hacían a las ordenes de una horrible mujer, solo querían recuperar lo que les fue vedado tan cruelmente, volver a respirar, tener una vida... Aunque fueran a suplantarla.

Estaban listos, todos juntos se habían fundido en una sola alma, una sola mente, un solo corazón. El resultado de esa fusión deseaba hacerlo, solo necesitaba un cuerpo. Yzma lo crearía. Un cuerpo para él, el cual sería el vivo retrato de Kuzco, a cambio de su fidelidad. Todo por la corona.

— Pronto, querido, pronto —Yzma acunó un frasco entre sus manos. Parecido al resto, pero distinto, más pequeño.

Una sola gota.

Lo mejor siempre viene guardado en pequeño, más que nada porque es caro y mejor era no gastar mucho.

— Tú estarás vivo y Kuzco muerto. Recuerda lo único que tienes que hacer cuando seas el emperador.

Un estruendo se hizo presente y una voz sin cuerpo retumbó por las paredes.

 _Renunciar a la corona. Dártela a ti_ —se escuchó— _y entonces viviré libre._

Yzma le sonrió orgullosa al halo de magia negra sobre una mesa de operaciones, ante ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba las enseñanzas de su padre, el primer enterrador real del Imperio, hacía ya siglos, literalmente. Le subía el ego saber que no había perdido capacidades.

— Y no decirle a nadie...

 _Que soy un impostor._

— Muy bien, es lo único que te pido.

Ahora solo necesitaba a Kronk para completar su plan.

El sonido de un vagón de montaña rusa acercándose se escuchó. Hablando del rey de la estupidez...

Kronk cayó en la entrada, de nuevo con su uniforme puesto.

... Por el agujero cae.

— Yzma, tengo noticias —Kronk se acercó a ella, sin darse cuenta de la presencia sobrehumana dentro del espacio cerrado—: Kuzco va a tener una nueva consejera.

La mujer miró fijamente a su ayudante, casi sin creer lo que había oído. Ay, eso si había dolido en el orgullo.

— Ah —pero no lo mostró, solo fingió indiferencia—. Pues lo siento por ella.

Aunque tampoco es que la pobre, fuera quien fuera, tuviera que soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Pronto el engreído personaje sería historia, kaput.

Estaba a punto de contarle a Kronk su más reciente y maquiavélico plan, cuando él se le adelanto en abrir la boca.

— ¡Se me ha ocurrido un plan para que seas emperatriz, sin tener que matar a Kuzco! —le informó este, con una gran sonrisa.

No quería impedirle a Yzma su sueño, pero tampoco quería ver a Kuzco muerto, así que el pobre, con toda la buena intención del mundo sobrecalentó el poco seso que tenía para llegar a una solución que beneficiaba a ambos bandos.

El vejestorio de mujer enarcó una ceja, un placebo de la cara de repudio que quería poner en realidad.

— Dímela, pues.

¿Por qué no iba a escucharle? Tenía ganas de reírse un poco.


End file.
